The Great Find
This is the First episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Penguin Plot The 3 penguins where Finding ice ninjas Catodia : I dont think really think ice ninja exist Jakey : Dude you see the Snow mark in Sensei's dojo! it has to be one Catodia : Who cares! Raichu : You guys having a fight? Catodia : Maybe... Jakey : I think we should leave CATODIA ALONE! Catodia : Sheesh! im just saying ice ninjas doesnt exist! (The 3 penguins hears a crack from the ice) Catodia : is it just me? or did Jakey Screamed so lound it got an avalanched. Jakey : Shut up! Raichu : Ugh. Guys! can you stop for a second! If theres an avalanched we should see Snow coming down from the mountain! Catodia : Like you know everything (The 3 penguins sees green glowing in the ice) Jakey : What the heck is that???! Raichu : Umm a glowing thing? Catodia : maybe we should Dig it up?? Raichu : Bad idea it might be a nuclear bomb! Catodia : who believes that! if it was the nuclear bomb wouldnt glow! (THE 3 PENGUINS DIGS UP THE ICE) Raichu : uuhhhh... IDK... but uhh we should get it! (The 3 penguins grabs it and the trixes goes on there hands) Raichu : Awsome! (The EPF Phone call was ringing) Catodia : Hey G, Whats going on! Gary : you three come back at HQ! Catodia : Roger that!, Guys! G said we need to go to the HQ! Jakey And Raichu : Ok! (in HQ) Catodia : have anything to do with this.. Watch.. Thingy..? Gary : Yes, its called the Penguintrix! It is the most Powerful device in whole Club Penguin! Catodia : ...... Gary : This Watch isnt a ordinary watch that you can see the time, You can turn into a penguin aliens there! Catodia : Ha! Aliens! Myth! Jakey : Really? And you said Ice ninjas where Myth! Catodia : Its a Fake dude, I cant believe you actually fall for that junk Raichu : guys we should split you up! Jakey and Catodia : AND WHO MADE YOU INCHARGE!?!?!?!? Raichu : Take a chill pill! (Rookie on TV Screen) Gary : Yes, Rookie? Rookie : Seems like herberts planning to do a lazer cannon Catodia : Again?? he already failed! (Jet pack guy on tv screen) Jet pack guy : Yeah but this time he has no Self Destruct button Catodia : Sounds like IN-GENIUS. (Herbert fixing hes lazer machine) Herbert : Give the Wrench Klutzy! Klutzy : Click Click! Herbert : (Takes the Wrench and fix hes machine) NOW WHOS BAD EPF?!?!!? (Catodia Uses the watch) Fourarms : FOUR ARMS!! NICE! (Jakey uses hes Penguin trix) Clockwork : Clockwork! A TIME?!?! TOTAL LAME! Gary : your a time master! YOU CAN GO BACK THROUGH TIME AND Stop HERBERT FROM MAKING THE LAZER! (Clockwork and fourarms goes through time) Raichu : How about me?!?!? Gary : Your penguin trix isnt ready yet! Raichu : Umm... Ok! Four arms : i'll take the tools Clockwork : ill take the Machines! (Clock work and four arms go back through the time) Clockwork and Four arms : DONE SIR! (in the screen) Herbert : I have no more machines or tools to build a In-GENIUS plan! Klutzy : CLICK CLICK CLICK!!! Gary : I think thats all Thanks agents The 3 penguins : Glad to help sir! THE END! Aliens used Fourarms (Catodia) Penguin Clockwork (Jakey) Villains Herbert Klutzy Aliens used Fourarms (Catodia) Penguin Clockwork (Jakey only Formely and Transported to Catodia's Penguin Trix But it hasnt been Showned) Villains Herbert Klutzy Characters Gary Jet Pack Guy Rookie Contest(Close wait for the next episode and get another points so be fast!) This is the contest of finding Brian The snowman Click the picture to see the rewards! You have to find him 5 times in every episodes! if you found him save the picture to your computer the use paint then circle the snowman! Category:Episodes Category:BTUP Category:Narutosasuke124